In The darkness
by Bwahahaha 2
Summary: Does Harry have a stalker or a guardian angel?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone this is my first Harry Potter fanfic......I hope you like it. This is also a slash so if you don't like those I suggest you don't read it.

* * *

Harry Potter walked out of his home and sighed as he looked at the many gawking teenagers around his fence. He hated this.........he had beaten Lord Voldmort more than 7 years ago and still people only saw him as the-boy-who- saved-the-wizarding-world. He hated that title. He never liked being called the-boy-who-lived so what made people think that he liked that one. He wasn't even a boy anymore he was a man. He was twenty-five for goodness sake. He walked back into his house and locked the door.  
  
"I don't know why I thought I could walk to work without being disturbed by people who just want a glimpse of these stupid scars."  
  
Harry walked over to his fireplace and grabbed the small pot of flew- powder.  
  
"Saint Mungos!" he bellowed.

* * *

Harry fell into the Saint Mungos fireplace and was greeted with a bagel in front of his face.  
  
"Hey Harry sweetie." Said the smiling face holding the bagel.  
  
"Hello Remma. How did you know I would be coming through here?" he asked a little confused. Jenna was Harry's best friend at Saint Mungos. She had bright red hair that almost matched that of the Weasley's. Her face was small and pale. She was a very attractive lady. She had a thin frame not lanky just perfect. Her eyes were icy blue and it took most people hours to look away if they looked directly into them. She had a big contagious smile that never seemed to leave her face. She worked in the special care unit for children.  
  
"Well" said Remma as she helped Harry out of the fireplace "Yesterday when you told me that you would be walking to work because you thought you needed exercise I noticed that Eli had stopped working to listen as he usually does, so I kind of fallowed him a bit and sure enough he told the rest of his freaky little friends. I knew you wouldn't want to walk or fly to work due to all the unwanted attention so the only other choices would be to either travel by the 'flew' or appearate. And since I know you then obviously I would know that you hate to appearate. What other option do you have?" She said this all in a rush and smiled when she was through.  
  
Harry looked at her as though she had grown a second head.  
  
"How is it that I ended up with such a great friend that I absolutely don't deserve?"  
  
"Lucky I guess." She flashed him her best smile. "I don't know how you put up with that little flirt of an assistant all day long. I mean he's always drooling over you. He's constantly asking you out and he's like what 12?"  
  
"18"  
  
"Whatever. Haven't you noticed the way he's always ogling your goodies?"  
  
"Remma!"  
  
"Well he does. I mean Eli can't even work properly sometimes the way he's always starin' at you it's so unnerving.........that look in his eyes it's just creepy."  
  
"What look in his eye?" Harry asked a little startled.  
  
"I don't know for sure.........it looks as though he.........well never mind it's not really that important sweetie it's probably just my imagination. You know how paranoid I get."  
  
"In the five years that I've known you Remma you have never been paranoid."  
  
Harry stops in front of a door and looks at it a little sadly.  
  
"Any change in him?"  
  
"Sorry Harry dear there hasn't been a change."  
  
"Is she still here?"  
  
"Like she's attached to his hand."  
  
"Can I go in to see them?"  
  
"It's not my decision Harry you know that." Harry gave her a sad look. "Well look how about you go in and I'll stand guard would that be okay? I'll give two knocks if someone evil is coming." She smiled.  
  
Harry gave her an appreciative smile and walked into the small hospital room. The sight before him was the same sight he'd seen many times before.  
  
A small fragile looking woman sat next to a bed containing someone she loved very dearly. She never let go of his hand when she was by his side and she almost never left his side. Her faded brown hair fell over her sleeping face. Harry walked cautiously over to them, and looked on sadly. He gave the girl a small tap on her shoulder. Instantly she jerked awake and looked franticly about her. Her big brown eyes spotted Harry and she gave him a small smile.  
  
"Hello Harry how are you this morning?"  
  
"I'm fine Hermione. How are you?"  
  
"I'm great.........have you talked to the doctors?"  
  
"No. Mione why don't you go home and get some rest?" Since she has been here she went through many changes. If someone who once new her had seen her on the street they wouldn't see the knowledgeable Gryfinndor that didn't take crap from anybody, instead they would see a tired much older woman with faded brown hair and dull brown eyes. They wouldn't see the same person because the Hermione they once new had died a long time ago. Harry felt a pang of sorrow as he watched his friend settle back into her chair.  
  
"You know I can't Harry and I wish you would stop asking me."  
  
"Mione how long has it been since you've seen your mother? Your father? You can't stay here forever."  
  
"Don't worry I won't because he won't be like this forever. He'll wake up Harry, I know he will. He has to."  
  
"I know he will Mione I didn't mean to imply that he would. I only meant that you need a rest or something. You need to leave the hospital. You need........."  
  
Two sharp knocks sounded on the door.  
  
"Oh shit. Sorry Hermione I have to go. I'll be back later. Okay?"  
  
Hermione gave a small nod and Harry sprinted for the door. He opened it carefully and stepped out. Remma grabbed his hand and started walking. When they got into the next hall she let go and turned to him.  
  
"You know Harry I've wanted to ask you this for a long time now. Who is that cute little red head that your friend just refuses to leave and why is like that.........I mean he doesn't seem hurt or altered in anyway?"  
  
"Who Ron? Well a few years ago.........during The War as you know it took place at Hogworts. Ron is one of my best friends. Hermione, the girl that won't leave his side, is my other. They were with me that day. Some Death Eaters grabbed Ron's little sister and tortured and killed her. They made him watch. They knew he was one of my closest friends. They wanted him to suffer. They killed his whole family one by one and made him watch. They knew what it would do to him. It killed him on the inside. He's alive on the outside but after watching something so horrible he just slipped away. We don't know how to get him out of it. He doesn't respond to anything. He eats fine, he goes to the bathroom on his own, he bathes, and he brushes his teeth. Flash a light in his eye and he doesn't flinch. Strike him and you still don't get a reaction. As for Hermione, a few days before The War Ron confessed his love for her and she her love for him. When she found him like that she vowed to never leave his side till he woke up."  
  
Harry looked up at Remma and saw tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Oh, Harry that's such a sad story. Poor girl. Maybe I can help her something. Maybe I can you know......I don't know.........do something."  
  
Harry gave a small laugh.  
  
"Well, I gotta get to work.........and so should you."  
  
Remma nodded and they went their separate ways.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful for Harry. He went back to see Hermione like he promised. She was asleep so he decided not to bother her. Harry left the hospital on foot. He liked walking home. He always got out of work really late so no one bothered him. Tonight or really this morning, it was already three in the morning, Harry decided to walk through the park.  
  
Whenever Harry walked home he always got the strange feeling that someone was fallowing him.........watching him. He got used to it and had been ignoring it for a while now.  
  
Just ahead of him Harry heard a loud sort of scraping noise. Harry stopped walking.  
  
"I-is anyone there?" no answer. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Harry pulled out his wand. "Show yourself."  
  
Harry was shocked to see a wolf jump out of some nearby bushes bearing its teeth. It' looked as though it would lunge at any moment. And sure enough the wolf leaped into the air towards Harry. Harry froze. He didn't know what to do. He shut his eyes and awaited the impact. Instead he heard the dog cry in pain and a small thump. Harry opened his eyes and saw a dark figure standing in front of him. All Harry could see was the back of the tall hooded figure. The figure turned. Its face was covered by the darkness and the cloak.  
  
"Who are you?" no answer came from the menacing form. "Are you here as friend or foe?" still no answer. "Where is the wolf?" The hooded man stepped aside to reveal the seemingly dead wolf. Harry cautiously walked over to the animal. It jumped and growled. The man behind Harry raised his wand. The wolf looked shocked before it took off in the other direction.  
  
Harry turned back to his rescuer. "Why won't you speak to me?"  
  
The hooded man held out his hand and looked as though he wanted Harry to take it. Harry walked over to him and for some reason knew he could be trusted. He placed his hand atop his saviors. The man held on gently to Harry's then suddenly pulled roughly pulled Harry towards him. Harry was shocked at first but then found that he rather liked being held by this stranger. He looked up and found that he still couldn't see the face of this man but slowly the darkness of the hood was coming closer and then he felt soft lips cover his own. Harry got lost in that kiss. Then just as soon as it started it ended. Harry looked around and found that he was standing alone in the middle of the sidewalk. He sighed and continued to walk.  
  
"Maybe I just imagined it."

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter pleas review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Someone

Hey ppl I guess not many people read my fic...........but that's okay because like two people read it and they said I should continue it so that's what I'm going to do. So thanks to all those who actually reviewed and the second chapter is dedicated to you :D.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'

* * *

Harry woke with a start the next day after having a very weird dream involving a pink wolf a very handsome man in black whose face he could not see and the funeral of his two best friends...............don't ask. Harry hadn't liked it one bit so he pushed it to the back of his mind and started to get ready for work.  
  
When he was about done the phone rang in his kitchen. The dark haired boy put down his coffee and answered the annoying object.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Harry Sweetie you must get over here now!" said the urgent sounding voice.  
  
"Remma? What's going on? What happened?"  
  
"Harry it's your friend.........What was his name?"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"YES! Ron.........h-he woke up a-and started talking. He keeps asking for you. You need to get here immediately."  
  
Harry was to stunned to move. All thoughts of the night before were pushed out of his mind as he came to realize exactly what Remma had just said. 'Ron was talking? Asking for him?' Harry quickly pulled himself together.  
  
"Okay I'll be there in like two seconds" with that said Harry hung up the phone with a bang and appearated to Saint Mungos.

* * *

As soon as he got there Remma grabbed his hand and took him straight to Ron. When he entered the room he heard someone sobbing and someone rambling. Hermione still held onto Ron's hand as she sobbed into the other. Ron was sitting up in his bed looking around the room with surprised blue eyes, his mouth was moving as though he were speaking but only a few words were audible. One of which Harry recognized as his own name was being repeated as every other word. Harry walked over to the two people and placed his hand on the young lady's shoulder. She looked up and smiled sadly. He gave her a half-hearted smile then looked at Ron, who had stopped rambling and was now looking at Harry as though it was the first time he ever laid eyes on the other boy. Gradually recognition dawned on the redhead's face and he smiled.  
  
"Hello Harry" was all he said before his eyes shut and he fell onto his pillow with a soft thud.  
  
"Ron? RON?!? Oh Harry is he okay?" Hermione asked him frantically.  
  
Harry rushed over to Ron and checked to see that he was okay.  
  
"He's fine Mione he's just sleeping."  
  
"Will he wake again?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. Have you talked to his doctor?"  
  
"Mmm.......He told me that he didn't really know why Ron was behaving so. Then he suggested someone call you since Ron seamed to be looking for you."  
  
"Well Mione next time this happens try to calm him down. Get his attention somehow. Talk to him even if it seems as though he isn't listening. Have Remma call me. Keep him awake."  
  
Hermione gave him a small nod. The raven-haired boy exited the room and went straight to his favorite thinking spot. No one knew of his favorite thinking spot not even Remma. He often went there to think about the people who were either suffering or dead because of him. As he sat on the windowsill of the tallest tower in the hospital he thought about Hermione and how she was slowly dying on the inside. How day by day she would get older and older. She was merely in her 20's and it looked as though she were in her 50's. Seeing Ron like that everyday had really taken its toll on her. He hated Ron for doing that to someone he loved so much. He hated the late Voldemort for making Ron do that to Hermione. And he hated himself for being the cause of Voldemort's cruelty towards Ron.  
  
As emerald green eyes looked out the window silver-grey ones watched the ebony haired boy from inside the same room. Although Harry couldn't see the figure watching him he knew he was there. He was always there. And Harry didn't care anymore. At first it frightened him to know someone was there watching him constantly. Of course he had never had any real proof that there was actually someone watching him. It was just a feeling he had. A feeling that wouldn't go away no matter how much he tried to convince himself that he was just being paranoid. He'd grown to accept the feeling. By no means did he embrace it. It really unnerved him. It wasn't the fact that someone was watching him or the fact that he didn't know who it was. It was the fact that he felt so protected by person he knew nothing about. It was the fact that he trusted this person whole- heartedly. That's what really scared him. Like his father Harry had been betrayed by someone he trusted. (A/N: that's another story entirely.........you'll hear it later.)

* * *

There's the chapter...........i know it's short but I hope you liked it anyway......thanks to all those who actually take the time to read my crappy stories. By the way I have a question............................What's a beta-reader? 


End file.
